Nocturne
by Fictionheart17
Summary: Mackayla Lane goes on a journey to find her sister's killer. In Ireland, as she gets closer to discovering the truth, things begin to go bump in the night. When Mac nearly gets killed her fantasy lover is found to be real and together they fight to discover the truth. Warning: contains harsh language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mac POV

Death...is a parting sorrow that no one can pretend to feel. They can only feel the blow if it truly happens, if the loss is felt from loosing someone nearest to them.

And as I watched my sister get lain to rest six feet under, my heart was torn in two. One stayed in my chest, beating painfully, while the other was in the closer casket.

My sister was too horribly murdered to be seen on the day of her funeral, though that hadn't stopped the ME from trying to patch her back together again.

My mother clung to my father, her eyes filled with watery tears as she watched the casket get placed into ground. I had a lump in my throat as I struggled to keep myself from outright sobbing for my sister to come back out of that coffin.

Because I hadn't lost just a sister, I also lost my best friend l...my other half.

We left in a quiet, somber mood that weighed on me. I hated the silence that stretched between my parents and me. I watched them as they walked ahead of me, arm in arm.

I felt invisible as I walked almost silently behind them, wishing that I had the courage to speak to them without wanting to cry.

But Alina's death would be a blow that none of us would recover from for a long time, and I would have to deal with that.

I was too bright for this black garb, as I mourned my sister's death, yet I no longer cared if I ever wore pink again. Being happy and go lucky no longer sounded fun at all, but too hard to care anymore.

Yet I knew that I simply couldn't change my entire demeanor because of my sister's death; my parents would think that I have gone full depression if something like that goes down. So I would have to put up face in order to survive these upcoming times at home.

Somehow...somehow I would manage to go on without my sister here, because she wouldn't want me to suffer just because she was gone.

Nightmares plagued me for the next upcoming weeks. They spawned in a land of emerald green, with rolling hills. A nearly 9 foot beast would chase after me, bellowing my name filled with sorrow and anguish. I stop for the beast, unable to ignore the sorrowful calls of it without embracing it with not only my body, but with my heart as well. He would change into a man then, whose body was rippling with crimson and black tattoos that spanned the entire expanse of his mouthwatering body.

He would speak to me in an ancient lilting type language that would turn me on even more as he entered my body deep enough to make me cry out in ecstasy from the mere touch of his body to mine. I couldn't breathe when he touched me, yet I suffocated without him. I couldn't see his face, it was merely shadowed as his body plowed into mine with heavy thrusts that would curl my toes because of how good they felt inside of me.

These nightly wet dreams would then turn into nightmares as I was overcome with the best 'dream' orgasm of my entire life. Shit well...I hadn't really experienced lovers in my body before, the circumstances of each encounter had had some experiments; but I had never had any orgasms from those greedy men who had only tried to get me to suck them off, because they didn't want to deal with a virgin at the moment. So most of those things had ended with me giving the 'fuck yourself' line and leaving with my dignity, and hymen, sorely intact.

But even as the amazing mind fucks came, they would end with and amazing orgasm like I said and then I would seemingly wake up with the world in flames around me. A book, with the feeling of darkness and shadows surrounding it, would call my name in its eerie voice; beckoning me to its side as it promised to bring back my sister, and avenge her death by sending her killer to the pits of hell for all eternity.

Sure, that sounded great when I had anger being poured within me to make me feel poisoned and obligated to do such a thing; but with growing up in the bible belt, it was an encouraged behavior to act upon anger and hate. I would say no to the demon thingy trying to coerce me into sinning as they call it, and end up getting set on fire to be burned alive-night after night this would happen to me.

I then would wake up for real with tears streaming down my face and my throat raw from screaming so much. Luckily, my parents slept on the other side of the house and couldn't hear me screaming as I lived through the me nightmare night after night.

It wasn't getting to me though, because getting mind fucked was pretty damn satisfying when you didn't have to feel bad about having a boyfriend to compare it too-shit, I didn't even have a crappy night to compare it with, so I'm good.

I wiped my face, shuddering at the tingling pain that sliced gently up my body each time. I fell back against my bed and closed my eyes with a small smile on my face, hoping to once again meet back up with my glorious dream lover.

Barrons POV

The mouth watering body I fucked each night remained faceless as I meditated through the night to just dream. My beast would call and bellow out for the mystery woman until she would simply embrace me and let me have her body. When she came, she roared and would hold my body in a vise grip that felt like heaven in her body.

I would lust after her day after day, waiting for the night to show up so I could take her. I hadn't touched Fiona in weeks, because I became sated each night after taking the woman only one time before she would disappear until the next time that I started to meditate for the night. Fiona had tried to voice her concern, but I he nothing to do with it as I ignored her week after week as I sought out my beast's craving; because she was now my obsession as well, and I couldn't wait to get meditating tonight to meet my pink rainbow girl once more.

I growled in pleasure and licked my lips as I continued on for the day.

~AN~

Hi there!

Hope you enjoyed my version of Karen Marie Moning's Fever series. If you haven't read her books, I highly recommend them, they're amazing in my opinion. But while know that it's different from the actual story, I'll just say that it is my fanfiction, and you don't have to read it if you don't want to. I hope to hear from you while you read and review, it would be greatly appreciated!

Thanks babes,

Fictionheart17


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mac POV

He held me as he entered me violently over and over from behind. His hard length plowed into me like an unrelenting force of steel wrapped in heated velvet. Harsh, loud wet noises suctioned off of me as he entered me, making the juices from cunt drip down my thighs and along his cock.

I couldn't scream out my pleasure anymore, I was wiped out from the seemingly night long fucking that was yet to end; not that I minded. I was mindless, but I was his mate to take.

I woke up, biting my tongue to keep myself from screaming out because of the orgasm my fantasy lover had caused me. I no longer had the nightmares of burning alive, but it felt as though I was being manipulated by someone or something to keep having those amazing wet dreams instead of those terrible nightmares of dying.

I sat in my bed, trying to calm my heart rate and my breathing before I decided to get up in the morning. I felt my face flame from thinking of my dream of my dark and mysterious fantasy lover, and what he had done to me. I had reacted like a sex starved animal to my lover as he took my body.

My parents would lock me up for the impure thoughts I was having about some mystery man, which involves many a place with me and my mystery man with me bent over many things with him inside me in all different angles and ways.

I laughed at myself and threw back my blankets, ignoring the wetness in my panties as I shed my soaked thong and threw it into my hamper, mentally thanking the lord that I did my own laundry.

The water started up, sliding over my over sensitized nipples and made me moan with the slight tingly pleasure/pain that started up as the water slid down my body. My body wept to be filled in reality. I kept my fingers away and enjoyed the spray of the shower; letting the hot spray help ease my muscles that were filled with stress.

I heard the movement of my mom and dad through the house, ignoring their arguing that had been going on for the past couple of weeks after Alina's funeral. I had been living in my dreams, just going through work with as many hours as I could pick up to keep myself from being home to keep myself from hearing them.

They were fighting about who was going to go and get Alina's things from Ireland, the place where she had gone to in pursuit of a college education from Trinity. I had avoided the subject entirely as I threw myself into my own life, to keep myself from thinking and wallowing about my sister's death.

I know I should've mourned more, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so.

My parents, Jack and Rainie, both didn't want to go to Ireland, but the time was running out to claim her things out of her apartment. Her lease was going to be terminated soon, and we needed to get her things out of there. I rested my body against the wall of the shower, allowing my conflicted feelings to finally come to the surface.

I knew I had to go, because it would end their fighting and make them finally cease their fighting. I bit my lip and felt it quiver as I thought of my sister, as Iet the fact of her never coming back was a real thing that I could no longer ignore.

Steeling myself, and making the late tears stop flowing from my eyes, I washed myself quickly and got out of the shower.

Although I ached to go back to my dream world and to bury myself in my dreams once more, I could no longer ignore the yelling that was slowly tearing my parents apart even though they didn't realize it yet.

I was dressed in pink once more, dawning on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a tight pink shirt that clung to my body, I walked out into the kitchen where all the yelling ceased almost instantly as I appeared in the doorway.

I looked up at the tear stained faced of my mother, and looked at the reddened face of my father, taking both of them in as I inhaled to tell them what I had to say.

"Neither of you are going to Ireland, because I am."

Barrons POV

Something set me on edge as I drifted through my lair underneath my store. I went to my opulently decorated bedroom. I immediately laid down on my bed, letting my mind drift off into the dream I have come to crave.

My blond goddess was no longer running though...she was kneeling on the ground, weeping. My beast and I searched for danger, the source of her misery...we found none. I went to her, willing her clothes away as I began to lick her body.

She gasped and moaned at my touch, I stopped, staring in amazement as I heard her voice for the first time. It was so amazing to hear her sound.

I took her face in my hands, gazing at the beautiful creature who had beguiled me so, which hasn't happened in nearly a millennia. Bright blue eyes stared back at me, full pink lips quivered as her slenderly beautiful face stared at me with her tears glistening I her eyes-and streaming down her face.

She looked at me with shock, yet let another tear fall from her face. I opened my mouth to speak, but pressed my lips against hers as she felt another sob threatening to come about. I brought her flush against my body, slipping deep into her body before we even got onto the ground.

She arched into me, and grabbed me hard with her nails, causing her nails to bite into my back as she arched her hips into me to help me slide deeper into her hot channel. The noise out the back of my throat echoed the beast inside of me, making her moan in ecstasy as I slid deeper and hit the spot that made her arch up even higher as she tried to seemingly fight me off, while trying to take me deeper.

I wrapped one of my arms around her waist to act as vise to keep her still while we fucked. I hadn't heard her make the sexual noises that she made before, but they spurred me on to make sure that she had the most pleasurable experience possible.

We became one as we both fought for dominance, I just cursed when it was over.

Because when she came, she roared; and I wanted to keep her going.

~AN~

How are you guys liking it so far? Let me know! I enjoy hearing from you guys.

Thanks babes,

Fictionheart17


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mac POV

When I had told my parents that I was going to go to Ireland in their stead, they looked at me like I had grown a third head. They began their tirade of telling and yelling at me, how I wasn't going there, and how they had already lost a daughter in that 'forsaken' company.

"Well, you guys keep fighting about it. So there you go, I'll just go there, get her things, and come back. Simple as that."

"It's not that simple, Mackayla!" My mother screeched, stomping over to me and gripping me by my arms with her long nails digging into my skin. I looked her square I the eye as she was looking at me with a frantic, yet angry look.

"It's simple enough for me, mother." I snipped as gently as I could, shrugging out of her vise hold. My father was looking at me with a bland expression, yet his eyes were filled with sadness as he was seriously considering what I had just said.

"Jack, tell her she can't go!" My mother screamed, making sigh in exasperation as I walked away from my mother to look at my father head on.

I gazed at him softly, seeing him break mentally broke my heart, so I needed to be strong for him. "Daddy, I can go do this for you...and it will be closure for me...please let me do this."

We stared at each other for a long time in a strained silence, the entire time I could see the tears of sadness/relief he was holding back as he thought about his decision. But eventually he conceded to me with a silent agreement by nodding his head.

I felt my mother sag against me as she lost her drive to stand, I wrapped her arms around her and held against me as she quaked with tears and anger knee together. Her voice came out as broken sobs, as she tried to speak and cry at the same time, it was distorted.

"M-Mackayla, you can't g-go! I've already lost one daughter to that place, and I'm not going to lose another!" My mother sobbed, I felt her wet tears fall against my arms as she sagged further down on me.

I pulled her over to the chair nearby, avoiding my fathers probing gaze. Mom collapsed in the chair, looking at me with pleading eyes. I shook my head and knelt down in front of her.

"I'm the only one who's strong enough to go and do this...I won't die, and I will come back to you, I swear to you." With that being said, I stood and walked away from her, ignoring the cries and sobs from both parents as I steeled myself to go to the place where my sister was last seen alive.

Barrons POV

As the darkness settled over Dublin, something unsettling was making the air vibrate with an angry tenacity. I stood within the confines of my bookstore. Fio was shifting about behind me, trying to be silent, which she was failing miserably at. She was also putting me on edge about all the sexual hints she was dropping that she was willing and able, but I didn't want to fuck her, not anymore.

I wanted the blond, beautiful woman who was in my dreams while I let my mind drift, and I knew she was...because I felt another presence on the edge of my mind while I meditated. I itched in my skin, I wanted her body tight around my cock as she came in that violent surge like she always did.

I gently shrugged out of Fiona's hold, "Good night, Fiona."

"Jericho, is something I've done bothering you?" She asked, her voice cutting sharp with annoyance, which irked me greatly on multiple levels.

I looked at her over my shoulder, arching a challenging brow at her, "Don't talk to me that way again, and nothing is bothering any more than usual." I said and then I walked away from her, leaving her in the darkness behind me without a second thought.

Mac POV

I was working the night before my departure to Ireland the following morning. I was too antsy to sleep, so I decided to work, pick up my things, and depart for Ireland the morning. Hoping that I would be able to finally settle down and get some rest on the airplane.

It has only been a couple of days since my parents and I had had the discussion of me going to Ireland. My mom is still against it while my dad has still yet to voice his objection that I know is in him.

Anger bubbled as I watched young couples dance and grind on each other while 'dancing' to the music.

"Porn Star Dancing" by My Darkest Days blared with the bass pushed to the max, making the beats hit heavy against my ear drums... and I found myself thinking of myself dancing dirty for the man in my dreams, imagining us both loosing control until we were sweaty and grinding against each other for the pleasure to continue.

I shivered in delight, breaking out of my day dream as the club flew apart with another song that earned cheers and more grinding with the couples. I looked around, bartending was sometimes a strange job, which can also be boring. The strobe lights matched the heavier bass strum erupting from the song.

Blackness took over the club, the light show coming to an all out high as the dj mixed some dubstep.

I sort of ket my mind wander...until I saw something shimmer in and out from the corner of my eye. I looked over, a dire feeling settling over the pit of my stomach as I found the source of the distortion.

A large muscular man was grinding on a young woman...who was slowly growing older before my eyes. I dropped the beer in my hand that sat empty for me to refill. The beautiful man appeared to be a sex God cut out from one of those little paper back romance novels. His features slowly melted away to reveal grayish sagging skin that tore off in hunks to reveal festering skin with pus and large bloody lumps of wriggling flesh that oozed a foul odor that I now caught and it made me gag in disgust.

I struggled to not throw up as I watched the man melt away even further and tentacles routed from him, which had tons of gaping sores and mouths that were stroking against the woman and literally stealing her youthfulness.

I gave a silent scream and nearly jumped out of my skin as the creature turned to look at me with an angry glare as it regained its once godly form, now I could only see and smell the disgusting creature that had just stood there moments ago.

"It's rude to stare." It's creepy voice whispered against me as the man was suddenly behind me.

I did what any sane person would do, though I was doubting the state of my psyche at this moment, and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mac POV

I couldn't hold back the scream as the creature in a faux human skin touched me from behind. It wasn't possible for it to be behind me, it had just been in front of me. I acted on reflex and instinct alone, smashing my elbows back and I shoved my elbow up after that, loving it when I heard a satisfying crunch of his nose under my attack.

But he simply shoved my forward, hitting my stomach square into the counter. I grunted, air smashed out of me with the harsh blow. I saw spots in my vision as I tried to get myself to breathe again, but my lungs didn't want to expand to get the air they needed.

I grabbed a bottle from underneath the counter, bringing it up and smashing it back into his head. I felt his hands loosen on me, and I reared back, using my weight to smash him into the opposite wall. Bottles of booze smashed under his weight. He grunted falling away from me as I snatched my purse and ignored the eyes of the crowd that had witnessed that fight.

No one tried to aide me or the fake man, and my mind whirled at fucked the world was, and how I had just taken out that fake human.

What the fuck was that thing?!

I didn't get a chance to rest as the creature roared outside of the bar as I made it to my car. I ran, getting in my Corolla just as the beast smashed into my car window. I started the car, revving it into reverse.

The creature squealed in bloody murder as I ran it over, it's human type magic breaking as I burned rubber over him. I drove off while flipping him the bird as I took off for my home to get my bags, and not looking back as I would get away and make my way towards Ireland; a new land for a new start.

Barron POV

Hunting things of value is something that I did well, and enjoyed with a passion that seems to have no bounds when it comes to my collections. I was a little on edge tonight, not having seen my blond femme fatale whilst I meditated, so I found myself quite irritated.

I hadn't turned to Fiona, couldn't bear to. She had been with me for too long, and I no longer wanted to find solace within her body...I wanted to find it the body of another, the one who haunted my dreams.

I knew she was real, and I would find her by any means necessary.

Mac POV

Misery and anxiety weighed on me as my plane landed in the airport. I had gathered my bags and had left without a glance back. I hadn't said goodbye, or even left a note because of the madness weighing in my mind from the sight I had seen last night.

I now was running on no sleep, and looked like a junkie looking for a fix. I was constantly edgy, not looking at anyone, yet watching everyone at the same time. I watched constantly through my peripheral vision.

People edged off the plane with slow ease that set me on edge and suddenly I felt claustrophobic and couldn't wait to get out of here, and hopefully into a comfortable bed where I can finally sleep.

I trudged out of the plane, weariness starting to get to me as my eyesight started to swim with illusions that had several people's images flickering in and out. I kept my gaze away from them, while still keeping a look out for the disgusting tentacled thing that I had seen back home.

I walked through the airport, watching the shadows as I passed everything. The shadows seemed to follow me, but I disregarded it, as I was too tired to care above jostling shadows. I grabbed my bags from the baggage claim as they came around.

The dreary outlook of the airport made me all the more drowsy as I watched as the bleak sky only continued to darken with storm clouds by the second. I zipped up my black jacket, bringing the hood to block the oncoming onslaught of storming rain.

Walking out of airport, I catch a glimpse of one of the most spectacular cities I've seen. History was worn into the very streets as I watched individuals pass by. I withdrew myself from staring at the scenery when I noticed the same man from the bar as his image flickered to what he really was. He searched the area with quick scanning eyes, searching for something...someone...

Me.

I smiled ruefully at the creature, my mind not yet realizing that he wasn't human.

But if I could see him...what does that make me?

I bit my lips as I grabbed my bags and disappeared into the crowd, avoiding the searching eyes.

Barrons POV

I found myself at Chester's that night, a club one of my associates owned. The music thrummed with a heavy bass that shook everything with loud vibrations. The music was edgy, with a grinding edge that made everyone could dance to. That's exactly what the group below did, dancing and grinding in unison.

I watched in boredom...until I caught sight of the Gray-man in it's human form came into sight. The creature was disgusting in its normal form, but hardly seemed fathomable.

Trying to capture the most youthful of females with its 'godlike' good looks.

What a load of shit.

"The Gray-man has returned." I said as I sipped my scotch absentmindedly. Shadows moved behind me as we all watched as the creature continued to comb over the place with careful eyes.

"What's the fucker lookin' for?" Lore growled in annoyance.

No one answered, but silently a hand pointed out at a slight young thing who covered herself in baggy clothes.

As if she were mourning someone.

"Must be from the case where the girl was torn apart in the alleyway." Someone chimed.

"Did they ever find anything?" I asked, taking another sip of my drink.

"Nope, dead end and might as well be considered cold."

"Then why would an Unseelie be hunting a human?" I asked.

"One way to find out." Someone suggested.

I considered it, weighing in my mind, as my eyes were drawn to the girl once more. She was watching the creature, weariness, fear, and disgust settling over her features as her eyes undid the creatures glamour.

She watched him, unabashed by his sex imposing glamour, but instead stared at him with uninhibited anger and disgust. She intrigued me as she chose not to hide from the creatures view, but she was sorely obvious that she didn't know what she was and therefore not trained for her powers.

But I knew what she was...

"Go." I commanded.

Sidhe-seer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mac POV

I was being hunted.

By more than just that gross tentacled thing.

I could feel it in my very bones, and there was more than one closing in on me. I circled around the gyrating group of club dancers, keeping my eyes on the creature to keep myself away from getting found by him. The strobe lights made it seem like a play by play of our opposite movements; and when I gazed up, I realized I needed to get a hustle.

A group of large men were moving in unison, separating me from Mr. Gross, and some others were splitting off to head toward the entrance to get there before me. I stopped, gazing at all the men who kept themselves detached, yet watching me from the corners of their eyes to make sure I didn't run.

I turned my eyes toward the bar, people crowded this place as if it were the last haven in the living world. As people ground all amongst one another, they failed to realize their world, our world was being infested with things that were not human. Though this fact should disturb me, but with there being other things out there, I began to question my own sanity.

Was I truly human? Or was I something different, like that grotesque tentacled thing that contained to hunt me?

Not to mention the group of overtly muscled men now joining the hunt.

So many questions wandering about in my brain, yet there was so little time to ponder answers to them, yay for being hunted.

Too bad my fantasy lover couldn't be real...sucks to be unlucky.

Jericho POV

I watched the Sidhe-seer try an escape my men. I smiled at her feeble attempt, my men and I were the apex of all predators, and couldn't be out run by a little girl like this one.

My men headed her off to the exit, splitting into two groups to head off the Grey-man from getting to her in case, and the other half headed her off toward the door to thwart her escape.

My body yearned for a physical release, I hadn't seen my dream nymph for a while, and almost considered falling back in with Fiona to get the edge off...I needed to eat too, but that can come later as I get my little Sidhe-seer in my grasp.

I had an idea at the back of my head, that this girl might actually be my dream girl...and she somehow wandered into my grasp.

How thoughtful can the Fate be to me on such a glorious day?

Because if that mystery woman downstairs was indeed the one I think it was, she was falling right into my grasp.

And she's going to be mine, I don't share and I don't let go when I see something that I like.

Mac POV

Eyes all around me, watching me every move. Not a muscle could flinch without them noticing. I could see them closing in on me out the corner of my eye, the lights staunched my line of sight as bodies pulsed up at the same time the strobes flicked. This made it difficult to track the large men as I started to duck and watch them at the same time.

Looking around, I spotted the women's room. Darting across a small wave of pulsing bodies, I made a dive for the bathroom, instead of watching the group of hunters. And before I went through the door, my eyes darted up.

I knew he was the leader of these strange men, and he was a walking sex god that had my body instantly wet for his cock to penetrate. I whimpered at the sudden onslaught to my sex organs, but couldn't help but gaze into the black darkness of his eyes that watched me from so far above. He had a blank look on his face, yet when he began to move towards the door, I could only think of one thing...

Run!

His animal grace scared the crap out of me, but I wanted nothing more than to crawl into his lap and let him have his wicked way with me as the night raged on with this annoying crap that didn't deserve to be called music.

I tore my gaze away from him, and shoved the door open. I frantically searched for a way out in the smoke stunk bathroom, I nearly wept when I saw a window. I made a leap for it, nearly busting the thin glass as I reached to unlatch it. Adrenaline pumped while I forced the small window open, the metal frame creaking with aged protest as it opened far enough for me to shimmy out.

Women in the bathroom watched me with strange questions as they freshened their makeup and adjusted their boobs to make them stick out even more than they already were because of the clothes they wore.

I ignored them and began to panic when they door was flung open hard enough to break it off the hinges. Women screamed, and I pulled myself from the window as one of the big men grabbed my booted foot. I grunted as he pulled hard on my one leg, since the other was already through. My boot started to slip off, and I jerked my foot out of it and jostled the rest of the way out.

I hit the concrete with a grunt, and heard curses sound out.

"Dammit, Lore, you only got the shoe!"

"Shaddup you fuck head! She won't get away, Barrons is already outside, she's his problem now!"

Grunts and punches sounded out as the looked through the window as I scrambled up and started to limp away when a sudden pain started in my right foot, which now lacked a boot.

"Dude, you broke her foot! He's going to kill you!" One of them said.

"Let him try." The one named Lore grumbled.

I tried to stifle a cry when my bum foot hit an uneven edge, causing pain to ricochet up my leg and through my body.

"You're alright, come to me."

A masculine voice purred out of the darkness and made my body entirely achy for his touch. I knew he was the leader, the one behind the glass wall who had watched, then made his move.

I couldn't stop, my fear overtaking my desire.

But his arms were suddenly around me, taking my body gently into his arms...

I went limp and let him take me.

Barrons POV

She came to me without a fight, and when I felt her body brush against mine, I knew she was it.

The girl from the dream world.

And now she was mine, and I'm never going to let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Barrons POV

She fell slack in my arms, so I clutched her to my hard body; savoring her softness against the hardness of my own. I yearned so much to bury my body into the heat of hers. I wanted to take her like an animal, like the beast I knew I was...yet I couldn't bring myself to do something like that to one so fragile.

Her deep, contented breathing gave me the impression that she had finally collapsed with exhaustion. Deep purple bruise like circles lined the underside of her eyes, and made me frown. Her body was also thin, overly so.

Before I could have my way with her, I needed to feed her so she'd gain her weight back; she wouldn't have the stamina to keep up with me.

And I have a lot of stamina.

I found myself smiling, at what, I couldn't say.

I let the small smile stay on my face as I walked into the shadowsP, bringing the woman who was now mine with me into my world.

Mac POV

Spots danced behind my closed eyes, and although I wanted to wake; I couldn't muster the energy to. So I let myself drift in my wistful restlessness, even though I wished to wake.

The last thing I remember is falling into the arms of a dark yet handsome stranger ( and while that sounds totally stupid, just let me have my fantasy, I have no sex life). Everything felt heavy, like my body was weighed down with rocks, with a dull ache that throbbed through my whole body.

I heard dull voices in the background as I started to come to, but they were too far away to make anything out of what they were speaking of. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in unfamiliar surroundings.

Dark had fallen completely, and I was no longer in the club where I was trying to escape that gross thing, and where huge men started to come after me. I felt warm and dry...well rested, but hungry as hell.

How long was I out?

The thought left my head when I saw an elaborate display of food sitting next to the bed..and it was still steaming hot from being cooked.

Pancakes...eggs...sausage...

Where the hell have I ended up.

And God help me if that hot hunk of man cooked me food, that was like a wet dream wrapped up in bacon! Hot men who can cook...I might've just orgasmed with the mere thought. My dad could cook, my mom and I as well...but hot men too, who woulda thought!

I was mesmerized by the display, and failed to notice the note attached on the side with a handsome scrawl that made my girly handwriting look like chicken scratch. I took the note gently from the tray and read it.

It said:

Eat. This is not a request. Enjoy your meal and I will be up shortly to speak to you.

-Jericho Z. Barrons

"Damn, his name is sexy too." Had I just said that out loud? I was totally shocked at myself for saying such a thing...but I felt giddy for some strange reason, my stomach was a flutter and my heart was beating like a rapid

It was so peculiar how I was feeling so strongly towards someone, when I didn't even know who he was, or what he looked like; I know nothing about him or anything. Yet I felt already bonded to this person, I wonder why.

I looked back at the demanding note, smiling like an idiot because the giddy feeling returned as I reread it over and over again-and after my idiot moment that lasted a few minutes, I dug into the meal laid out before me; nearly coming undone as I finally had food for the first time in what seemed like forever. The food was amazing, tasted just like moms back home; this made my eyes burn on the rims with threatening tears, which I was stupid enough to let fall as I ate.

I sniffles, and yawned as the warm food settled in my belly. I wanted to sleep, but my curiosity kept me staying on the edge of consciousness. I heard the lull of the arguing voices get a little louder, struggling to hear as I tried to wait up for this Mr. Barrons...but no such luck, because a half an hour later, I drifted off to sleep.

Barrons POV

My temper soared as Fiona and I continued to argue about the woman I had brought back cradled in my arms. I had wished to have her down in my own personal abode, with her sleeping soundly in my bed as she recovered her lost weight; but my plan had been halted when Fiona spied me with the 'younger woman'.

We had been arguing back and forth with her giving no relent that I should get rid if the girl right now before it was too late. I coiled on the inside as she threatened my woman with a lethal promise in her voice, and how she drawled on and on about how younger women are nothing but wishy washy individuals who change their minds way too often because they don't know what they want yet.

"Fiona, I fail to see how any of the choices I make involve you. We haven't fucked a while, let that be a hint for you-we're done plain and simple, you have overstepped you boundaries for the last time." I turned on my heel, enjoying the ragged intake of breath I heard taken in because of anger; she had angered me for the last time, no more.

I heard the door open and slam closed as Fiona walked out. I willed the lock to click in place, and went up the stairs to go see the woman who was always occupying my thoughts.

I guess I needed a name first, huh?

She had come with no luggage, and no wallet with an ID on person. She sat nestled warm and clean in a spare room I had, though this would be temporary. I wanted her in my bed right away. I had heard her call my name sexy earlier, sending waves of approval of her immediate reaction to me; I also enjoyed the sound of her young husky voice that would definitely sound good screaming my name while I was buried hilt deep inside of her.

However, I had also heard her crying as she ate her food...something that pulled at something inside of me for some strange reason. I felt a connection to her, yet I couldn't fathom why. I walked up the stairs quickly, my footfalls echoing hollowly in my vacant bookstore. Light crept under her door, and as I opened it quietly, I found her fast asleep in a position that reflected that she had attempted to wait up for me.

And while this pleased me, I made a mental note to teach her how to follow my commands, and she would get punished if she didn't. But for now, her attempt of trying to stay awake counted good enough for me.

I had cleaned her earlier, before Fiona had seen me with her lovingly in my arms. I enjoyed seeing her body as malnourished as she was, and felt myself wanting her all the more; but I would not force myself on her, I'm not like that. I wanted her to be my most willing partner, wanting and enjoying my to touch.

I picked her up from her awkward position, cradling her easily in my arms. She was so slight, but amazing to me all the same. I pulled back the heavy blankets that she had made back up again, and moved the food tray out of the way; satisfied when I saw that she had eaten all of the food I had made for her.

I didn't cook often, most times for pleasure so I could just have something to taste besides what I eat regularly; which you don't need to know about.

I stared down blankly at the bed, and smiled evilly. I placed her down, and began to take my suit off, my body going entirely hard at the thoughts I was having.

When I placed my suit to where it wouldn't wrinkle, I removed her clothes as well. Sliding naked into the bed with her, I took her into my arms, loving how she shivered against me and melted into my warmth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mac POV

I felt something wet tugging at the tip of my breast, nibbling and sucking that was resulting in pleasurable tingles to spread through my body. I was slowly aroused as the attentions were displayed upon my chest by a hot, wet mouth.

Huh, you'd think that I would be panicking right now, but I was actually enjoying it quite a bit. I arched up and heard a deep chuckle that mirrored a growl. I didn't want to open my eyes to end the sensation, but was this even real?

"You can open you eyes, what I'm doing is very real." He purred in the darkest, most melodious voice I had ever heard. I let my eyes open just as his pink tongue loved at my distended areola. I gasped as I became aware of our mutual nakedness. His hardness pressed impressively on my belly and I unconsciously wiggled my hips against him.

He laughed darkly, placing his rock hard muscled thigh for me to grind against as he continued to slowly love my breasts...which had grown smaller recently...but he still made them feel perfect.

"They are perfect, don't ever think differently." He said darkly as my pebbled nipple was released from his mouth with a wet pop. I gasped at the cool air against it and ground my hips against his rock hard thigh. He pushed it harder against me so I got more friction as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. I gasped, letting him sink in further as he pinched and rolled my breasts, making pleasurable zings pulse down to my core.

But this man wasn't kissing me, he was devouring me alive. He stroked his tongue against mine in a movement that had me suckling on him, so he wouldn't escape me. I moaned in protest when he pulled his thigh away, to replace it with his big fingers.

I arched up, gasping as one long, thick digit entered me. He pulled away from my mouth, leaving me gasping as he pressed finger into my tight core.

"What's your name?" He asked gently.

"Mackayla Lane." I choked as he wiggled his finger deeper inside of me, touching my virginal barrier. He smiled gently, yet like a predator. He kissed me again as his finger began to thrust in and out of me with a slow ease.

Barrons POV

Her body was a literal fucking inferno as I sank my middle finger deep into her luscious body. And when I hit that barrier, I froze in some awe.

I moved my finger in her wet channel, sliding in and out to help ease her arousal. She gasped in delight, unaware of her own wanton actions as she gazed up at me glazed eyes.

"Well, Mackayla...do you want me to take this from you?" I asked, flicking her moist clit with my nail. She began to shake with every move I made inside of her with my finger. She shook but I eased her with a kiss, "We don't have to do this tonight, you I will have you eventually." I growled lightly, trying to hold my lust reigned in.

She whimpered as I watched her eyes glaze over with unease. I smiled gently at her, telling her I understood if she'd rather not go all the way...for now. I pulled my finger out of her body, only to slide it back in and make her gasp with delight.

"Don't worry, there are other things to do, shall I show you?" I asked as I pulled her down so our faces were level with one another. She gasped, gulped, and simply stared at me like she couldn't believe I was real.

She reached out as I continued to slide my finger in and out gently, and I tried not to shake with desire as she stroked a gentle hand down my face. I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips from this gentle gesture. No woman had looked at me with care for a long time, and it had my heart sort of sputter, because I hadn't eaten in a while.

I licked my tongue on the seam of her lips, asking for access by slowly breaking away her barriers. She would be my ultimate conquest, the one that shall be truly and utterly mine in body, heart, mind, and soul. She moaned as she opened her mouth to me, and I pulled my finger from the hot confines of her body.

Our tongues battled as we both fought for dominance in our mini mating ritual. She tasted just sweet enough to not overwhelm the pallet, and smelled lightly of clean earth with a slight undertone of some exotic flower.

I intwined my fingers into her hair and bent her head at the right angle so I could deepen the kiss. She ran her fingers down my hard body, digging her nails into my ass as she lifted her wet core to grind herself against me.

I growled and pulled her lips away by pulling her head back by her hair, giving it a gentle tug. She was gasping, and her eyes were alight with passion as she licked her kiss swollen lips. "You're teasing, that's not fair." I growled playfully.

She giggled, a sound that I found strangely delightful to my ears. She brought my head back down and we continued to just 'make out' as she called it...while naked in bed...is this now it feels to be an adolescent, or do they just call it being a teenager?

Mac POV

This Jericho Barrons was a hell of a wet dream made real. I could tell he was my dream lover from just the way he kissed me, and how his body moved against mine. I had felt him fuck me long and hard in my dreams-which has felt so real that I could still feel him in me despite his lack of presence there- but in reality I had never had true lover in my body before. Sure, I had missed and messed around a little, but I had never let a man do the things he was doing to me.

In the back of my mind, a little voice was telling me how stupid I was, and how I was putting myself at risk. However, a larger part of myself knew this man wasn't human already from the way he presented himself and oozed this powerful prowess off his body as he made himself known to a room by merely entering it; even if it were in utter silence. He was the the epitome of confidence and the apex predator of society. He gets what he wants and doesn't care what he has to do to get it.

I knew I might be a simple notch in his long belt already, but I simply didn't care as I let this man I barely know play with my body. I sucked his tongue into my mouth, savoring his masculine flavor as he let me kiss him deeply. He let me have my way, though I knew he was just letting me do it, he was the true alpha in this affair. I nibbled his lips, enjoying when he laughed as I teased him with playful licks.

I gave a slight pressure on his shoulder, asking him to roll over. He obliged, rolling under the sheets and bringing me on top of him in the process. I bounced on his hard belly, enjoying his washboard stomach and well muscled chest that made my mouth water because I wanted to lick him from head to toe. I leaned down, enjoying the feeling of my breasts becoming squashed against his hard pecks as he leaned up to meet me with a breathtaking kiss. I ran my manicured nails down his tattooed chest, and across his nipples.

He had aroused me, now it's my turn. I shimmied down his body, trailing kisses as he watched me heated eyes.

His cock was enormous, inked up like the rest of his glorious body, and jutting out proudly as he now rested his arms behind his head; making his gorgeous body stretch and flex in all the right places. He watched me with a dark smile on his face, and his eyes were dark with desire.

Some cum leaked out of the slit at the head, deeply colored because of the blood hardening it. I liked my lips, watching him watch me as I lowered my head to get my first taste of him. I slowly reached my tongue out and gave a light lick to the head, tasting the heady saltiness that was hot and delicious on my tongue.

Barrons POV

I held back a hot groan she almost had wrung from me from that simple lick to my cock. It had been so long since I've had any sort of real release, but I couldn't bring myself to bed any other while she entranced my mind with her. Mysterious, girlish charm that appealed to me on so many levels-yet I couldn't figure out why.

She took to teasing me, which I let her do as she explored my body for the first time with her hot mouth and tongue leaving wet trails on my body. I buried my hand in her hair as she finally sank my cock into the heat of her mouth. I grunted like an animal, jerking up without thinking because I had the wish to feel more of her mouth on me.

She laughed, sending vibrations against my skin.

I laughed right back, this was going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Barrons POV

Mackayla flew apart once again as I gently tongued her sensitive sex. She tried not to scream as she continued to suck my cock in her wet mouth, making me come once again in her mouth. I rolled off of her, sensing her exhaustion, but I was still willing to go; I'm always ready to go.

But she had yet to build up enough stamina to keep up with me; even if I was just making her come with my mouth and fingers. She gave a delightful blowjob, but she had trouble staying focused while she came and becomes disoriented. I couldn't help but chuckle as I pulled my still swollen member out of her still sucking mouth as she mumbled in protest. I laid back against the plush pillows, bringing my woman with me.

She sighed in contentment as I brought her body flush against mine as I laid her down to sleep. Both our bodies were slackened with sweat as she gasped to compose herself as she unconsciously cuddled against me. I was slightly startled from the contact, but decided rather quickly that I liked it with her; and only her...it also helps that her lush breasts were flattened against my side, that never feels awful.

She pressed a light kiss to my chest and put her head back down on my chest. I heard her breathing change into deeper breathes as she fell asleep. I found myself holding her against me and smiling as I did so.

She was so pure and innocent, yet this somehow drew me into her like a moth to a flame. I usually liked women with more confidence in themselves, and not usually so young-I wonder what is about this girl that makes me so wound up that I just have to be with her?

Maybe time will tell, we'll just have to wait and see.

Mackayla POV

I felt him still awake around me as I slept through the night.

I tried to stay conscience enough to guess his game was while I slept, but that was a no go-it simply felt too good to be in his arms. I was asleep without trying to be, and it was the deepest sleep that I had had in days—something that I really needed at the moment.

But why did it feel so great to be in his arms? I shouldn't be feeling these things for a man that a barely know, yet I've felt like I've known him for my whole life.

Was it bad to never leave the shelter of his arms?

If that is the case… I don't think I'll ever want to be good again.

I was dreaming..._that the moving shadows were reaching out to get me…that I was to be their prey as my sister had been. I was in her body, it was a foreign feeling that I just couldn't get used to as I waltzed through the black away from the undulating shadows. _

_I was in an alleyway, the scent of blood clogged my nostrils and—_

I woke up moaning as I felt a hot tongue flicking my sensitive bud as a wet wave of juices rushed out of me. But when the fuzziness of sleep rushed out of my brain, I squeaked and attempted to get away from the probing wetness.

"Ah, Ah—I'm only just getting started on you." Jericho said dragging me back to where we were face to face. I felt my cheeks burn slightly as I felt his impressive member pressing against my stomach; but that didn't stop the hot wet rush of liquid arousal from flowing from me. He seemed to know what was happening to me just as I realized it did.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you're attracted to me—and you're showing it through your body." He purred as he started to go back under the blankets. He touched his finger against me, pressing inside my wet sheath.

I gasped in delight, my arms falling out from underneath me as I enjoyed the onslaught of his gifted hands as they played within my body.

I looked over at the wall of windows in the room, noticing that it was still dark outside…but the lights were on. "What time is it?" I asked drowsily. He stopped his little nibbles on my hips and pulled his finger out from my body, making me shiver.

He came up to rest up next to me, drawing me into his arms like we were longtime lovers. "It's around 2 am. You were having a nightmare when I went to turn on the lights. What was it of?" he asked gently, nibbling my earlobe.

"Moving shadows…that's all I could really see before I was…woken up." I flushed a little, unable to say what exactly had woken me.

But he knew, because he did it on purpose. He smiled contentedly and purred into my ear like the animal I already knew he was. I found myself trailing my lips across his chiseled face to the fullness of his lips. He let me lead this kiss as I tentatively tested the waters between us.

I pressed my closed mouth to his firm lips, soft yet unyielding in a sexy way that was making my insides melt. I rose out of my sitting position to straddle his lap, gasping as his member became pressed against my slick folds. He arched his hips slightly, tightening the pressure against us. He gripped my hips as he pulled back to stare at me with a lustful look in his eyes.

Jericho fused our mouths together, his tongue slowly curling around mine, mimicking the slow tug and suck that he had preformed earlier on the wet spot between my legs. Then he began to slide me against his thick cock.

I gasped, pulling my mouth away from his as I straightened with the pleasure from the luscious pressure against my core.

"If only I were inside of you, it would feel infinitely different from what you're feeling now." He suggested.

Jericho rolled us over, mixing our limbs up with the blankets as we became a jumbled mess. He buried his tongue inside of my mouth, and just when I was about to tell him to fuck me senseless—

A knock sounded out at the door.


End file.
